Force
by SJSheltie
Summary: Alive!Billy and Spencer have a fight, then it leads to the nasty. NSFW and Ectofeature of course


It was a peaceful morning. Spencer, nor Billy, had awakened yet.

Due to financial problems, the Wright family couldn't afford buying a separate bed, and since Billy was on hiatus and wasn't gaining any money, so poor little Spencer was left with sharing it with his best friend, and distant cousin, Billy Joe Cobra; _The _Billy Joe Cobra.

Billy sat up on his bed; he stretched, rubbed his eyes, got up, and then was stopped by a note that was taped to his door. It was written from Spencer's parents, something about yet another fighting competition and that they won't be back until Sunday. Today was a Friday, a holiday and that's why Spencer was still home. Billy looked back at Spencer, who was still tuckered out. He smirked at how calm Spencer was. How cute!

Spencer awoke from a strong scent of…_peanut butter_? He sat up to see that Billy was sitting on a beanbag chair, humming as he was eating peanut butter. He watched as Billy dunked one finger in the big jar of peanut butter, stuck it into his mouth, and then repeated the cycle, all with the same finger!

"Dude, that's gross." Billy shot back to look at Spencer.

Billy giggled nervously as he wiped his hand through his hair.

Er…Sorry, brosef." He replied as he put the cap to the peanut butter jar back on and then stood up and walked out. He looked back at Spencer, who still had the disgusted expression on his face as he had it moments ago.

Spencer lied back on their bed and fell asleep for a while. But, then he remembered something; he left his very expensive camera down stairs, on the dinner table. He must've forgotten it last night. A strong sense of panic and worry tugged at him and thoughts drove through his head faster than something falling to the ground – what if someone accidentally pushed it off the table and that it probably broke, or what if someone dropped food on it. He darted from his bed and then he remembered something else – _Billy's been down stars for a __long__ time_.

"Hey dude, have you seen my-" Spencer was presented with his fear; his camera, or what was left of it, was lying all over the kitchen floor. Billy was perched on his knees and was repeating, 'crap' over and over again.

It only took Billy a few minutes to notice Spencer, which had an angered and devastated look upon his face.

"Camera…"

"Spence, I'm really sorry it-it-"

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Spencer's hands formed into fists and began shaking; Billy had broken so many cameras, it isn't even funny.

"I think I should break one of your guitars!"

Billy stood up from his knees. He didn't have an expression. He stood in front of Spencer and stared at him.

"What-"

Billy roughly placed his hand and stopped Spencer from finishing his sentence. Spencer's expression grew upset and practically depressed and worried. What could Billy even do?

"Shut up," Billy spat. This wasn't like Billy; no this wasn't even close! He should've been pouting or giving the big puppy dog eyes in hope that Spencer would've forgiven him.

Billy leaned into Spencer's neck and began to nibble and kiss. Spencer began to moan, he grabbed tightly to Billy's arm. Billy began to push Spencer against the wall.

Out of anger, Billy accidently bit hard enough to make that part on Spencer's neck bleed. Instead of apologizing, he kept up at kissing his neck. A muffled, 'ow' escaped Spencer's lips from that bite, he still holding tightly to his hand. Billy moved away from Spencer's neck just to look into his eyes. He moved his hand away from Spencer's mouth and placed his two fingers into Spencer's mouth.

Billy leaned into Spencer's ear.

"Does it taste like peanut butter?" Billy whispered sternly. Billy stuck his free hand into Spencer's shirt. He removed his fingers just so he could take off his shirt. He then moved to removing his pants, which of course didn't take too long. He then removed his socks and shoes, then his underwear.

Billy placed Spencer's member into his mouth. Spencer began to pull and tug and tightly grasp Billy's hair, which made him flinch at the sudden pain. He looked back at Spencer, who was trying to avoid Billy's gaze.

Spencer's seeds spilled into Billy, who accidently about choked to death from it. H sat back up from his passion just to look into Spencer's eyes again.

"It's fine." An hour had passed and Spencer finally accepted Billy's apology. Billy smiled in reply.

"Good!" he kissed him on the forehead, then helped him put his clothes back on.

They cleaned Spencer's camera and Billy began to make him and Spencer a peanut butter sandwich.


End file.
